A Tigress in the Flock
by Arya MageFire
Summary: Okay, this is a fic about PrepGonePunk95's charachter Tigress and Gazzy. It's my first fic. It pairs Gazzy and Tigress, and a there is a slight chance of Nigginess.                           FAX, TIZZY, NIGGY
1. The Start of a Nightmare

**Author's Note: Okay. Just the usual, I don't own Max, or any of the Flock. Tigress is the OC of Twilightluvr. I own nothing. I repeat, NOTHING!!!! **

**going in a corner to ****cry**

**sob**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was in a dark, cold place. No, it was a giant bubble. It was dark and comforting.

Isolated.

The word came into my mind unbidden. Uninvited, and unwanted.

The mind is an interesting thing. It has many needs, and many wants. Most of them self-centered, a few selfless.

All I wanted was to stay in my bubble, and be safe. The real world was cold and cruel. Here I was safe.

Alone

Another unwelcome visitor in my _isolated_ consciousness. In my mind I smirked. Using that word was like getting my unruly consciousness back. I quickly realized that this was a small victory. My mind may be shielding me, but it also held me trapped in a bubble of disarming security.

Why were these words so unwanted you may ask? Well, part of it was the alarming ability of my mind to lull me and soothe me into forgetting surprising things, and, well... a part of me realized that as long as these words came into my mind, I was alive, and could feel some pain that I had blocked out.

I didn't like that.

All I wanted to do was sleep. I thought dreamily of floating on a dark ocean, no cares, no pain, just an ocean of unawareness.

Suddenly a thought came to mind.

What am I?

As if those words had opened a door, a blinding light ripped open my bubble, making me wince in my mind.

_You musn't forget. You must try to remember,_ said a Voice. **Recognize it?**

I flinched as I realized that this voice was inside my head! I panicked a little... okay a lot.

"Who are you?" I shrieked (mentally of course).

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay guys, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on a gal, 'kay? All criticism is welcome, as long as it is constructive.**

**I know the chappie is short, but it looked longer on Microsoft Word!**


	2. My very own conscience

_**Okay, Chappie 2. Remember. I am Penniless. I own no charachters. Say it with me. mindless zombies chant ARYA MAGEFIRE OWNS NO CHARACHTERS. **_

_**good mindless zombies.**_

_**(throws them a cookie)**_

_**COOKIEEEEEE...**_

_**(say the minless zombies)**_

****

**_If you don't Review, I will sic these minless zombies on you!!!!!_**

**_YAAAAAAAAAAYYYY_**

* * *

_You will remember. All things will come to pass in time. All is as it should be_. 

Said the evil person who broke into my MIND!

I stopped for a second as I realized that maybe this wasn't human!! Maybe it was an evil Pod Person!

_AHHHH!!_ I screamed.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD EVIL BRAINSUCKER!!_

_Don't worry. _Said the pod person.

_I__'m not a brainsucker. _

The words were clipped and precise. But somehow I got the feeling that the owner of this, well _voice_ if you could call it that, was someone who you could trust. A person who would take care of you, and not let anything happen to you. I felt in dire need of that right now, so I let down my guard.

_Yeah, that's just what the pod people said in Brainsuckers 5. _I said, but with less caution and much less hysteria.

(okay, its a _little_ less defensive)

_If I talk to you, will you promise not to suck anyone I know?_ I said timidly

Technically I was still talking to it, but I just wanted to make sure. I didn't want my family, if I had one, to get their brain sucked.

_Technically, you are talking to me, but…_

The voice chuckled.

_Same old Tigress_. It said.

_Always looking out for others._

_What are you talking about? _

_Who is Tigress?_

_Is that a nickname for one of your pod person friends?_ I asked confusedly.

_Oh no, _the voice said softly. _The damage must be worse than I thought. _

_What damage?_ I asked, a little hysterical again.

_I don't feel like I'm hurt!_

_Don't worry, _said the voice_. Let's talk about something else._

_Alright_. I said (or thought) grimly.

It was time to find out what kind of thing was in my head.


	3. Chapter 3: A Small Price to Pay

Okay, duh

Okay, duh. I don't own MR. I don't even own Tigress. I do, however, own the evil pod people.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Okay, evil ranting is over with.

_Who are you?_ I asked the … thing.

Well, the thing mused. Some call me their Voice, said the Voice strangely, as if the words held some irony that I was supposed to understand.

Max had a voice, I said without thinking.

Wait a second, I thought, I don't know anyone named Max! How do I know the name of a guy I've never met??

He's a she, Said the Voice.

What? I thought.

That's all I can tell you, said the Voice.

We've got a lot of work to do.

What are you talking about? I asked, more confused and tired than I had been in… wait, how long has it been since I've been this upset? I racked my brain, searching for some memory, some emotion that should be there, but isn't.

I don't understand, I said wearily. Why don't I remember anything? Why is everything- everything gone? I don't remember anything.

Shhhh now, comforted the voice. It'll be okay. You'll remember. But for now- now is the time to rest.

What?? WHAT? Hello? HELLOOO!!

Great. With all the weird magical voices in the world, I had to get the one who has bad phone manners.

Figures.

Since I'm alone now, I thought, maybe I should explore.

As soon as that thought had formed, a landscape formed around me. It was a landscape filled with rolling green hills.

This must be…., I racked my brain yet again for any memory, and speck of indication of the life I used to live… Or am living! I realized with a start.

I didn't even know if I was dead!

I looked around the green hills. A voice called out. "Tigress…" It called. A shiver ran down my spine. I had to protect him. If I gave myself up, maybe they would spare him. They promised they would. If I did this thing. This terrible thing. Would he be safe? I realized in my heart that it didn't matter. If there were even a slight chance that he would be safe, then I would take it. Even if it meant giving up everything I loved. This way, even if I can't go on, he could.

I stopped and turned to face the voice that called me. It belonged to a man in a white coat. He held a syringe filled with a syrupy amber liquid. He plunged it into my arm, and as I felt the world fade away, all I could think is that he would be safe. Thank God. He would never feel pain like I was going to. If I had to give up my life for that, well. It was a small price to pay. A small price indeed….


End file.
